


Always there

by Bakamattsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hostage Situations, Injury, Major Character Injury, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakamattsun/pseuds/Bakamattsun
Summary: Haikyuu siblings whump!!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Tanaka siblings

Curry and rice. One of Saeko's best dishes, and possibly Ryuu's second favorite dish.  
Now it sits, long gone cold, on the dented kitchen table. Saeko glances at the clock for what feels like the millionth time. Three hours since practice should have ended. Three hours since Ryuu called to say he'd be back in half an hour.  
The lady who picks up when she calls to report her brother missing is calm and gentle. A lot like how their mother used to be before a cat decided to wander into the road. She had swerved to avoid it and promptly crashed into a tree, leaving the car mangled and their mother even more broken. She was killed on impact, the doctors told them. At least it was quick. At least she wasn't drinking, the police had said. Saeko didn't really care. All she knew was that her mother was dead and there would be no more Sunday morning pancakes. At least not how she liked them, Fluffy and smothered in homemade jam.  
Her brother stirred in her arms, and she had clutched him so tightly he reached up to scratch at her with a chubby hand.  
Saeko has hot tears rolling down her cheeks by the time she manages to answer the lady's questions. Yes, he's not answering his phones. No, nothing happened at home. Tall, buzzcut, lean muscles, scary face...  
The sound of the phone beeping after she hangs up is deafening in the silence of the house. Saeko feels sick as she blinks at the curry, pork cut in large slices. Just like how Ryuu likes it.  
She folds her hands over each other, possible situations running through her head. None of them are good. Maybe he was kidnapped by an organization looking for handsome baldies. Maybe there was a cat in the street.....  
She shakes her head to chase the thought away.  
It's almost another hour before the doorbell rings, and Saeko moves with shaky legs towards the door. It rings again.  
"Coming!"  
She can hear the storm raging outside, and her heart sinks. There was talk of a typhoon coming in the middle of the night, but apparently it decided to drop by early.  
"Ryuu?"  
Her brother is soaking wet, wrapped in a blanket and leaning heavily on a police officer for support. When he looks up at her, his eyes are red and his face is pale in a way she's never seen before.  
"Oh, Ryuu." Her voice cracks in a terribly embarrassing way, but Ryuu's facial muscles don't twitch in the slightest. The police officer greets her cheerily, but his expression is serious.  
"How about you go sit down somewhere, kiddo? I need to tell your sister what happened."  
He nods robotically, and Saeko reaches out to grab his shoulder but he flinches.  
"Sorry."  
He sounds gruff, and sad. It breaks her heart. 

Ryuu looks perfectly comfortable curled up on the couch, but Saeko can't stop stealing glances at him.  
"As much as I understand how worried you've been, I need to tell you what happened, ma'am."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I apologize."  
"Thank you. Your brother was involved in a robbery at the jewelry store just a bus stop away from here. The robber was cornered by police, and decided to take your brother hostage. He was held at knifepoint for just under an hour-"  
"An hour?"  
She imagines it. Grimy hands on her baby brother, a knife pressed to his throat.  
"Yes. We chose to negotiate with the him instead of the taking him by force, in fear of the boy's safety. He has since been captured and is secure in our hands."  
Saeko nods in understanding. She isn't quite sure what to say.  
"Luckily, he sustained only minor bruising on his arm from where the man grabbed him rather tight. We've already had him looked at and nothing seems to be the problem. Physically, at least. He hasn't been very responsive, presumably from the shock."  
He goes on to blabber about therapists and counseling. Saeko barely register any of it. She just wants him to leave, as much of a help he's been. She wants him to go away so she can wrap her arms around Ryuu, who's still curled up in a ball on the couch looking tiny.  
He seems to take the hint, because a minute later he excuses himself. He gives Ryuu an awkward pat on the head and leaves. Saeko sees him to the door, bowing deeper than she's had to in a while. 

"You need to shower bro. You're soaking wet. You can't play volleyball with a cold."  
He nods, getting up slowly. Saeko pulls him into a tight hug as soon as he's up. He buries his head in the crook of her neck like he used to do as a toddler. Saeko smiles when she feels the warmth of a wet patch spreading on her sleeve. It's better than having a robot.  
"I'm sorry."  
It's not your fault."  
"I was scared."  
"I know."  
She doesn't dare to pull away. Eventually it's Ryuu who wiggles out of her grasp to look at her with teary eyes.  
"You've got snot on your face, tiger."  
It's a nickname she hasn't used since he turned twelve.  
"I was at the jewelry shop. To get you a bracelet."  
She feels something twinge in her heart. Guilt and confusion.  
"Y'know. Cos it's mother's day tomorrow. And you're kind of like my mom because mom isn't hear anymore. Then he came in and he was shouting. And he grabbed me, and I tried to get away but he was strong and he had a knife."  
Saeko nods. She promised herself she's be strong for Ryuu but goddammit, she's only human. Tears well up in her eyes for the third time that night.  
"I love you, stupid."  
"Me too."


	2. Miya twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu knows Atsumu is a dumbass. Not that he was expecting this.

"Oi, your receives are getting sloppy."  
"Shut up! I don't know how you aren't tired."   
Osamu hums in response. The ball comes sailing up towards him and he pulls his shoulder back, swinging it hard. He feels his chest bloom with satisfaction when it hits his palm just right and hurtles towards Atsumu.   
"Quit going all out!"  
Atsumu curses as the ball makes contact with his forearm way too far down, hissing in pain as it hits his fists and ricochets with considerable force. The twins turn to look as the discolored volleyball plants itself high up in the old tree that's been there since they moved into the house. It's an impressive thing, easily the centerpiece of their backyard. Thick with leaves, branches, the bark a lovely color.  
And pretty damn tall.   
It's nestled snugly in a web of thin branches. Osamu whistles, raising an eyebrow.   
"You messed up the receive, 'Tsumu."  
Atsumu shoots his brother his best I-hate-you face and is met with an amused smirk.  
"You know what? I'll get it. Even though it was your fault. Because I'm not a petty ass bi-"  
"Language,'Tsumu."  
He's back to his deadpan expression.   
Atsumu grumbles as he makes his way over to the tree, rubbing his hands together. It's not the first time he's had to climb the tree. He and Osamu used to love it. They'd squabble every time they got the ball stuck in the tree. But things were different now. They weren't as light and gangly and there wasn't the same thrill. He remembers the first time their mother caught them, Osamu holding on for dear life as he poked at the ball with a stick and Atsumu cheering him on. She'd dragged them back into the house by their collars. The rest of their evening was spent sniffling in their rooms.  
"Be careful!"  
It's genuine concern. Atsumu is way too tall and muscular to be scaling an old tree. He frowns at the sound of branches snapping.  
"Come down!" he yells. He has a bad feeling about this. Maybe it's his twin instinct. Like the time Atsumu was acting strange at practice and he's dragged him to the bathroom seconds before he threw up.   
"I'm fine, 'Samu! Quit worrying!"  
Osamu grunts in frustration, his nails digging into his palms. Atsumu is fairly close. With his long arms, he just needs to lean a little to the left and swat it out of the tree. That's what he does, swaying dangerously. The ball is stubborn but eventually it drops, hitting the grass with a dull thud. Atsumu gives a whoop of victory.   
That's when the branch snaps.   
For a second, time slows down. Atsumu doesn't even yell, just gasps as he hits the ground back first. The wind is knocked out of him and he sucks in a painful, wheezy breath. Osamu is by his side in a second.  
"Idiot! I told you to get down!"  
Atsumu doesn't respond. He stared blanky, lips parted to form a confused expression. Osamu can feel his heart pounding in his chest.   
"Oi, answer me! Wait, no-"  
He hastily presses a hand to his brother's chest, gently pushing him down. Atsumu whines, twitching like he wants to get up.  
"Hey, it's okay. What hurts?"  
Glassy eyes meet his. Atsumu's eyebrow is furrowed.  
"What? Whatcha mean?"  
His speech is slurred.   
"You fell. Did you hit your head?"   
"Did I?"  
Osamu can feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. This wasn't good. Something was wrong.   
"I-I'm going to call for help. Don't move, okay?"   
Atsumu blinks at him.   
"Hey. I need to know if you understand. You can't move, got it?"   
"Oh. Okay. My head hurts."   
Osamu nods,turning to run.   
He skids to a stop at the porch,bounding up the steps like he's done a million times. The house is quiet and empty. Both boys have gotten injured countless times. But it's different when their mother isn't there to wipe away tears and tie bandages with nimble hands. Osamu thinks about all the times he's sat on the couch whimpering while Atsumu watched from a corner, wincing like it was him getting a scrape cleaned.   
He's panicking, fumbling, and dialing an ambulance is more difficult than it should be. The sound of the phone ringing just makes his heart beat faster. Osamu quickly slips on his shoes with the screen still pressed to his ear, jumping out the back door and jogging back to the yard.   
Atsumu is on his side now, right elbow bent and his hand pressed into the grass.   
"Hey! I said not to move! Atsumu?"   
He freezes. There's a puddle of vomit that his brother is hovering over, breathing harshly.   
"Hello? I need an ambulance." 

The ride to the hospital is bumpier than Osamu anticipated. His brother throws up twice. He relaxes under Osamu's touch but he's still being fussy, trying to see what the paramedics are doing despite the bulky neck brace restricting even the tiniest of movements.  
"Don't move. You're just making things harder."   
"Huh? Okay."   
Osamu rubs soothing circles on the back of his hand and Atsumu hums in appreciation.   
Osamu resists the urge to ask the paramedics a million questions because they look busy enough as it is. Atsumu's face is scrunched up in pain and he winces every time the ambulance runs over a pothole.   
"It's okay, 'Tsumu. I won't let anything happen to you."   
He usually never admits that he's the younger brother, but right now Osamu feels like a toddler, lost without his older brother to drag him around. 

"Morning, sleepy head."  
The first thing Atsumu does when he comes to is take a deep breath, which he regrets immediately. His ribs ache furiously and so does his head.   
A familiar face comes into focus,and he smiles. There's nothing more comforting than seeing his brother. Not that he'd ever admit it.   
"You messed up, man. Concussion and broken ribs. And you sprained your wrist.".  
Atsumu grunts in response.   
" 'm sorry."  
He's sorry for s lot of things, but mostly the fact that Osamu looks like he's going to cry.   
"Don't be, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Sorry for being persistent but I really do love comments so 🙏  
> Also my one shots are really short but please forgive me.


	3. Tsukishima brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru knows his brother better than anyone else.

For the first time in 4 months, Kei hits the snooze button on his alarm. The last time he was sleep deprived enough to procrastinate getting out of bed is that time he and Yamaguchi had a horror movie marathon. It was just two movies, barely even a marathon, but both boys were trembling under the covers that night.  
This was different kind of tired.  
Kei bites on his lip to suppress a cough, furrowing his eyebrows at the thought of having to listen to the shrill alarm again in ten minutes. Eventually he decides to stick a long arm out from under his duvet to swat at his phone.  
It's far too cold to be anywhere other than under a mess of pillows and blankets, but he gets up anyway. He squints as the room comes into focus through his glasses. His temples are throbbing fiercely.  
His rest of his morning is surprisingly peaceful,considering the terrible start he got.  
He gets his daily "Morning Tsukki!" text from Yamaguchi. The boy had even added two extra emojis. It was stupid, but Kei couldn't help but smile. Extra emojis meant Yamaguchi had slept well and would be in a good mood for the rest of the day. Cheery Yamaguchi was infinitely better than pouty Yamaguchi, even if the latter was a tad bit cute.  
There's a sticky note slapped onto his dinosaur mug when he makes it to the kitchen. 

Call me after school!  
Aki's coming over. Do something nice together! 

Of course. He'd been silently celebrating since his parents announced the wedding they'd be attending in Tokyo. Stupid, now that he thought about it. His mother would never leave him alone at home.  
Her worry for him still lingered in the tiniest ways. How she vaccumed everything like all the furniture in their home was newly recovered from an 18th century cottage. How she made him a warm drink every night. How she stiffened every time he coughed.  
Kei didn't actually mind that much. It wasn't like his mother had submitted a request slip when he was born. Blonde, tall, asthmatic.  
The doctor was convinced he'd grown out of it.  
His emergency medication was tucked away in their medicine cabinet, dusty and long expired. 

School was terrible.  
Practice was a disaster.  
"Tsukishima! Your form is getting worse!"  
He mumbles out a yes sir, legs heavy as he moved them wider apart. His body trembled as he tried to bend his knees to receive a particularly strong hit. Hinata whoops as the ball flies off his uneven forearms and slams against a wall.  
"Sorry."  
Daichi slaps him on the back good naturedly, but something twists in his chest and he he's doubled over coughing. The captain looks lost, hands hovering over Kei like he's scared to touch him.  
"You okay, kid?"  
Ukai is frowning at him.  
"Yeah. I just need some water."  
Kiyoko is waiting silently with his bottle, and Kei nods in thanks. The water is too cold, and his chest aches.  
Daichi apologizes. Ennoshita slips him a cough drop after practice.  
Yamaguchi pulls him to the bathroom and helps him wipe off the unusual amount of sweat beading on his forehead. He presses a hand to Kei's chest and raises an eyebrow, but Kei just shakes his head.

"Welcome back!"  
Akiteru is in the kitchen, a pink apron draped over his muscular frame. It's their mother's, and it's about the length of a miniskirt.  
"Why did you even bother?"  
"Hey, the apron is the most important part!"  
Akiteru fiddles with his fingers as he beams at his little brother. Kei notes how he looks like a teenage girl on her first date.  
He had planned on spending the evening cooped up in his room, but there's another post it he didn't notice in the morning stuck on his desk. 

It's a Friday, you won't die if you miss a day of studying!  
Watch a movie with your brother. Or else. 

It sounds an awful lot like a death threat, but Kei pushes it away.  
Akiteru looks embarrassingly happy when he shows up for dinner and wordlessly slides a copy of home alone across the table. Kei almost feels bad. Had he really been that cold to his brother?  
The fried tofu isn't smothered in nearly enough miso paste, but Kei eats it anyway. He hasn't had much all day, and he's hungrier than he'd admit.

The movie would have been better in different circumstances. Mainly if his chin wasn't itching like crazy.  
Kei tries to calm down, squishing a pillow up to his mouth every time he feels a cough coming on. There are too many warning signs, and he knows he's being stupid for not telling Akiteru. His brother is busy nibbling on microwave popcorn.  
A cough. And another.  
There's something itching in his chest, and Kei clutches the blanket, shifting around to try and get comfortable. It doesn't work.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"I'm f-"  
Speaking was apparently a mistake. He hacks miserably, throat aching and chest clenching painfully.  
There's the sound of Akiteru's plastic popcorn bowl being abandoned on the coffee table.  
"Kei? Is it an attack?"  
He wants to make a snarky remark on his brother's knack for stating the obvious, but for now breathing is his top priority. Akiteru places a firm hand on his back and sits him upright.  
"Where's your inhaler?"  
"Probably expired."  
He only manages to choke the words out between wheezy coughs.  
"Okay. Okay, we're going to emergency room."  
Akiteru guides him to the entrance, one arm securely around his slender waist and his free hand gripping his shoulder.  
"It's okay. You're okay, little brother."  
He says it like a mantra,one that Kei has heard countless times. Whispered in his ear as he lay in Akiteru's lap, wheezing pitifully as their mother tapped her fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. Muttered in a soothing tone as he squirmed in his bed, chest too tight to fall asleep.  
Now Akiteru sounds strong. He sounds like the reliable older brother Kei used to idolize.  
He closes his eyes. 

The nurses don't seem bothered when Akiteru barges into he emergency room half - carrying his little brother.  
"Please take a seat, sir. We'll call you -"  
"He's having an asthma attack, ma'am. He hasn't had one in years and we don't have an inhaler anymore."  
Kei wheezes as loud as he can, hoping he sounds as miserable as he feels. The nurse's eyes widen and she gestures discreetly at a tiny young nurse. Things move quickly after that. Kei is pushed into an uncomfortable bed with stiff sheets and a mask is strapped over his face. He winces. They always make it too tight.  
The familiar smell of a nebulizer hits his nose and he relaxes a little. The nurse bumbles around the makeshift area,muttering about something as she fastens a padded plastic clip to his thumb. Akiteru looks awfully awkward. It's like he's trying to become one with the curtain. Kei can't help but chuckle, and the nurse clicks her tongue at him when he starts coughing again.  
"Jeez! You can't go making your brother laugh, sir."  
She looks serious, but there's something about her high pitched voice and flustered actions that take the bite out of her words.  
Akiteru just nods, mumbling a meek apology. 

"Come on, Kei! You're telling me you literally had all the warning signs! Gosh, mom and dad are probably going to run from their hotel to hitchhike here or something."  
"Mm. Sorry."  
He's so tired the words come out slurred.  
"Whatever, I forgive you. You can't scare me like that, though!"  
There are tears welling up in his eyes. Kei blinks, wondering what he should do.  
His hand twitches.  
Akiteru takes it, and holds it tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is all from personal experience. The itchy chin thing was my main telltale sign for an attack. Also, a nebulizer looks like your typical oxygen mask but it's really loud and I remember it smelling like chicken broth lol idk.  
> Please leave comments! Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> These are all short one shots, but let me know if you'd like a sequel!  
> Pleaseeeee leave comments 💕


End file.
